


That's What the Writing Said

by burkiebeans



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: The first time it happened, Olli was 14, sitting at the table eating his porridge before he had to leave for school. Justin wouldn’t say he panicked when he found out, but he did spend about an hour in the locker room showers trying to scrub the blue writing away.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, Olli was 14, sitting at the table eating his porridge before he had to leave for school. 

“Jumalauta…” his father mumbled, setting his coffee down and giving his son a warm smile. Olli looked up confused. Was there something outside through the window. Surely not, it was winter so everything was dark and it was still hard to see the snow, much less anything else, from outside the window.

He shrugged it off and went back to eating. If his father didn’t feel the need to elaborate, then it must not be anything. He stood up and placed his bowl in the sink, walking over to the door to get dressed for the cold. His mom passed him, did a double-take, then stood right in front of him, gushing and pulling him into a hug.

“Hmm?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows up at his mom.

She just smiled and hugged him again before guiding him to put his boots on and grab his backpack. Antti just smirks at him when he nudges him out the door. Olli still doesn’t know what's going on.

\---

No one tells him about it until he shucks off his outer layers of clothing and his friend Aleksi elbows him, staring softly down at his wrist. His breath hitches when he sees it. A couple of words written sloppily etched across his skin in blue. 

It's not customary to talk about your soulmates, let alone tell someone when the writing shows up. No wonder his family wouldn’t let up that morning. 

He quickly shoved his sleeve back down, looking everywhere but Aleksi who was chuckling a bit. He sighed and finished hanging up his coat. He’d have to figure out what his soulmate said when he got to English class.

\---

Calc Test wed  
Physics   
Govt. essay

That's what the list had read.

Calculus testi keskiviikko   
Fysiikka   
Hallituksen essee

It was homework. That's all his soulmate had written down. He then wandered, if he could see his own marks, could his soulmate see his? He flopped down on his bed when he got home, not bothering to stop by the fireplace to warm up. It was dark outside again and he had no effort to do much except to lounge around.

He flipped on a lamp and rummaged around in the drawer, ‘a-ha-ing’ when he managed to find a pen. 

He drew a smiley face. When he woke up the next morning, it had disappeared, along with the list of his soulmates homework.

“Hymiö!” Antti had said in between breathy laughs as they walked to school the next morning. Olli shrugged looking somewhere between embarrassed and mortified. 

“She will think you strange.” he said, nodding off to his friends as Olli walked down another hallway. ‘It’s both a blessing and a curse that he’ll be gone next year.’ Olli thought, waving when he saw his teammates up ahead. 

Olli wouldn’t tell anyone that he wasn’t into ‘she’s’, rather his own gender. He hoped the universe had righted him by making his soulmate a boy, but he wouldn’t know until said soulmate wrote something back.

\---

Justin wouldn’t say he panicked when he found out, but he did spend about an hour in the locker room showers trying to scrub the blue writing away. It’s just-- he was _sixteen _. He’d just assumed by this point that he had no soulmate.__

__His friends had all gotten theirs back in middle school, and no matter how much wishing he’d done back then, it’d never showed up. The only thing it brought was sad looks from his parents, so he learned to stop asking and start accepting._ _

__By the time he realized this wasn’t a prank and the mark was real, he’d calmed down a bit. Grabbing a towel off the hook and walking back to the empty locker room, teammates and coaches long gone._ _

__He drove himself home, giddy with what he’d found out. He threw his duffel bag down, wincing momentarily at the sound of his stick knocking against the wall. He ran into the kitchen, not bothering to even greet his mom before blurting out,_ _

__“Mom! I have a soulmate!”_ _

__“That's great honey, well I-- wait, a soulmate?”_ _

__She turned around, dropping the spoon into the soup she was stirring and turning around to hug her son._ _

__\---_ _

__“What do I… what do I say?” Justin whispered, looking up at his friend Avery. They were sitting in the park after school studying, when more marks showed up, this time on the palm of his hand._ _

__She shrugged._ _

__“What does it say?”_ _

__He tilted his head to the side, trying to read what his soulmate wrote._ _

__“Nimeni on Olli. What does that mean?”_ _

__“I dunno. It's a different language. Look it up.” she mumbled, scanning her eyes through her textbook._ _

__He typed it into his laptop, eyes widening when he read the translation._ _

___My name is Olli. ____ _

____So it was a guy, a Finn. He gulped, slowly shutting it and finishing the rest of his math._ _ _ _

____“So? What’d they say?” Avery asked once they finished up, now walking through the park._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t look her in the eyes when he said it._ _ _ _

____“His name is Olli.”_ _ _ _

____She was quiet for a moment, not really judging him, but more thinking of what to say._ _ _ _

____“It's a guy?”_ _ _ _

____Justin nodded._ _ _ _

____“Cool.”_ _ _ _

____And that was that._ _ _ _

____Though, when Justin got home that night, he didn’t waste any time finding a pen on the kitchen counter and writing ‘Justin’ on his wrist._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____They talked like that for a while, sharing small details about each other's life. Olli mostly wrote in Finnish, and Justin used his computer to translate it, each boy learning a little about the others language each day._ _ _ _

____Olli didn’t tell anyone about who his soulmate was. Luckily, the winter's required long sleeves and gloves so it would be hard for people to read what was written anyways._ _ _ _

____At some point, Olli decided he was going to learn some English, more than what they taught in school anyways. It was only fair, since Justin had to translate everything since they obviously didn’t teach it in Canada._ _ _ _

____It was surprising to Justin, to walk out of school one day and see ‘hockey?’ written on his hand. His lips turned up in a smile and he dug a pen out of his pocket, writing ‘yes’ underneath it._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____The conversations never died. A year after the writing had begun, they exchanged numbers. At first, both their parents were a little upset by the bill they were charged for the international calls, but they got over it quick enough._ _ _ _

____They talked on the phone about twice a week, texting the rest of the time. Then it was June 21, 2008. It was late at night in Ottawa, but early in the morning back in Jyvaskyla._ _ _ _

____“Olli?” Justin said, seemingly breathless through the phone._ _ _ _

____“Justin, good morning--er well. Night I think?” Olli said, rubbing the tired from his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Olli, I got _drafted. _”___ _ _ _

______“Justin that’s, that's amazing!” Olli momentarily forgot english as he sputtered out rapid Finnish. Justin wasn’t quite sure what he was saying, but it sounded like praise to him._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was nervous, but that had melted away when he caught Olli’s eyes. He was tucked up in his locker, messing around with Beau when he stopped laughing, lips in a smile as he stared at Justin.

He gave a small smile in return, placing his attention on Sid who was pulling him into a hug and guiding him to his locker. Okay. Maybe Pittsburgh wouldn't suck.

Olli and Justin had never met in real life before. They talked, all the time. They played each other on the ice, but, they never really engaged before. They hadn't even said ‘I love you’.

Justin kept getting greeted by different players, all incredibly nice. Sully came up to him after he was done getting dressed, welcoming him and giving him a run-through of practice. Olli never came up to him.

“Liking Pittsburgh so far?” Flower said, nudging up against him before practice. 

“Uh yeah. It’s a nice change of scenery y’know.”

Marc smiled and nodded, turning around to drink some water.

He didn’t notice the giggles and stares until a little while later, when he looked up and saw his suit hanging from the ceiling with the words ‘new guy’ written in stick tape.

He turned a bright shade of red and looked down at the slit of skin between his jersey sleeve and his glove to see the same exact words hastily written out. He made eye contact with Olli who just smirked and skated away.

Damn Finn.

After practice was fun. Everyone was talking to Justin, not about Edmonton, but about life. They asked his favorite food, invited him out for dinner, chirped his love for baseball, and among other things, argued about who would take him home.

“I got it!” Olli yelled out, the team all facing him.

“You sure? Kasperi didn’t trust your driving skills too much…” Tanger trailed off, earning an embarrassed look from Olli. 

“Fuck off.” he said, “I’m a damn good driver and you know it.”

The locker room erupted into laughter, but Justin just shrugged and nodded.

“Sounds good.”

He showered quickly and said his goodbyes, following Olli out of the rink and into the car. He didn’t start it when they got in, just sat silently and stared at his lap. His hands were shaking.

“Olli-” Justin started, but was soon cut off by Olli’s lips crashing into his.

His eyes widened a bit, but he soon settled into it, kissing him softly back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Olli finally pulled back and stared at Justin's red lips.

“I have been waiting years to do that.”

“Me too.” Justin's voice sounded hoarse.

Olli sat back and interlaced his hands with Justin.

“Tervetuloa Pittsburgh.” he said, shoving the keys in the ignition and pulling back to his apartment. He’d be damned if Justin slept in a hotel room tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> lets just pretend their age gap isnt so big


End file.
